Misunderstood Teenagers from Hell
by ScreamxforxmexBaby
Summary: Sakura gets a new start at a school she’s never been to before.  Along side her best friend, Hinata, they meet new friends and new enemies.  Random wacky ramances. OOCness insured. SakuraXGaara SakuraXItachi HinataXKiba HinataXNaruto


**Misunderstood Teenagers from Hell**

**By:** Scream

**Disclaimer:** This is the only time through out this story I shall say this. I do not own Naruto!

**Chapter 1**: I am not clingy

* * *

"You won't miss her." Hinata said to her cousin over the phone. "There is no way you could." 

"And why is she coming here again?"

Hinata hesitated before answering his question. "Sakura needs a fresh start."

"Yeah . . . Okay." He said not knowing exactly how to take that statement.

"She will be there tomorrow, and I'll be coming in about a week."

She reported to Neji. "Oh yeah, by the way she likes long hair."

"Wait, what?"

"Be careful." He was going to reply, but a click was heard at the other end of the phone.

**

* * *

**

A small figure lay sprawled out in the middle of a black bed. Pink hair lay on big fluffy pillows, face hidden under blankets. Sun shine peeked through the dark purple curtains, making the normally dark room shine with early morning light. A taping could be heard from the door making the figure stir slightly.

"Wake up Sakura!" A quiet voice said behind the door.

"UGE!" An annoyed grunting noise came from the bed before the figure known as Sakura sat up and flung the blankets over her natural pink head. Choosing to ignore the voice she fell back to sleep.

Hinata slipped through the door and silently made her way to the bed. Both her hands took hold of the blanket, tugging hard and ripping the blanket off the body underneath.

"Wake up NOW!" Hinata yelled before shoving the deadweight out of the bed, making it tumble to the floor with a loud crash.

"Owy owy owy. You didn't have to shove me that hard!" Sakura whined pitifully while attempting to rub the soreness out of her wounded shoulder, before sitting up to glare at her best friend.

"Don't look at me like that Sakura!" Hinata warned.

Sakura looked down with a frown, but soon her frown turned into an evil smile. "Mmmm, blanket!" She grabbed the blanket, which lay sprawled out on the wooden floor, and rapped it around her body, falling back onto the floor for the second time that morning.

"Damnit Sakura you lazy ass!" Hinata's cursing was greeted with annoying loud snores coming from the floor. A vein popped in her head, and her left eye twitched uncontrollably.

She took a few calming breaths before saying, "Fine, be late for your first day at a new school," she smirked before continuing, "and breakfast!"

She smiled knowing that was the one and _almost_ only thing that could get her friend out of bed. She slipped out the door, and down the stairs. She would let Sakura think it over, knowing she would be down before you could say, 'I want a turkey sandwich'.

"One, two,...three." Hinata counted out loud. She stopped at three when a fully dressed '_ready for the day'_ Sakura came running into the kitchen.

"Food?" Sakura smiled looking down at her plait. She grabbed a spork and started digging into her food greedily stuffing it into her mouth and swallowing before looking up at Hinata. "I LOVE your cooking!"

A frown formed on Hinata's lips. She hadn't told Sakura her plans before the new year started. She wanted to keep what she told her to a minimum. No body needs an angry insane-er Sakura running a muck.

"You're going to miss it for a while." Hinata said before taking her plait and placing it into the sink.

"What do you mean Hinata?" Sakura asked looking up at her with confusion written all over her face.

"You won't see me the rest of the week." She said sadly. "_Daddy_ needs me..." She added sarcasm to her voice.

Big anime like tears started to fill Sakura's eyes before she jumped out of her seat and grabbed onto Hinata's leg despritly. "DON'T LEAVE ME!!"

"Don't worry. You'll meet new people. Neji will show you around the school. I asked him to last night." She said quickly before her overly emotional friend did something drastic.

Sakura's whole demeanor changed at the mention of Neji. She jumped up with a bright smile on her face. "What's he look like again?"

"Well, duh...He looks like me!" Hinata said before knocking Sakura upside the head. "I swear are guys all you think about?"

"No...sometimes I think about girls!" She said dramatically.

"That is way to much information for me!" Hinata said wide-eyed.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!" Sakura yelled hitting Hinata.

**

* * *

**

Hinata walked with Sakura in the direction of the huge school building. "Remember no biting, no jumping on random people, and most important, no ATTACKING unsuspecting boys." Hinata said calmly. Going through Sakura's do's and don'ts list like it was a normal everyday thing.

"Sakura are you listening?" Hinata looked back to find Sakura no where in sight. She turned back around determined to leave Sakura and just walk into the school by herself. But, she was stopped on account her face collided with a hard chest.

"Is this yours?" A young boy stood in front of her with Sakura dangling on his arm her hands playing with his long black hair.

"Um...Yeah. Sorry about her." She said snatching Sakura from him. "She's a very _friendly _person." She continued.

"Bye bye Hakuuuuu!" Sakura shrieked before being dragged into the school building by Hinata and heading into the principals office.

In the office Sakura and Hinata sat in a chair waiting patiently for the principal to arrive. They didn't have to wait long because an older man with a perverted smirk on his face popped his head through the door.

"Hello my little chickies!" He smiled and walked into the room.

"Oh not again Jiraiya!" Hinata commented rolling her eyes at him. "I haven't been here for a year and your still up to your old antics."

"Huh?" Sakura stared dumbfounded at Hinata.

"He's not the Principal Sakura."

"Yes I am!" He said puffing out his chest and striking a manly pose. "Here I can prove it!" He said as he grabbed a picture off his desk and handed it to Sakura.

Sakura looked at it and smiled, showing it to Hinata. "See. He is the Principal, Hinata!" She said sarcastically with a smirk on her face.

Before Hinata was a picture of a woman's body with a bad cut out picture of Jiraiya's head glued over the obvious woman's face. "I never knew you had such a girly figure Jiraiya."

"Well...you know." He said shakily sweat dripping down his face.

"She's going to kill you."

"I was never here!" He said before running out the door.

Minutes later yelling, smashing, and girly scream could be heard out in the hallway. Soon it stopped and the halls got quiet again.

"I leave my office for five minutes, FIVE MINUTES, and he tries to take over my school." Tsunade ranted from behind the girls.

"Go easy on him Tsunade." Hinata said sweetly not knowing anything about the drastic situation.

"He made the bed rooms co-ed." Tsunade said quickly.

"Kill him." Hinata glared in the direction Jiraiya went.

"I kinda like..." Sakura started but was stopped by Hinata's hand going over her mouth. "Mmmhhmmh." She mumbled.

"Can't the girls get rooms together?" Hinata asked Tsunade as she removed her hand from Sakura's mouth glaring at her. "You bit me."

"Well, I couldn't breathe!"

Tsunade answered the angry girls question, "Girls can't have rooms together unless they are lesbians. Rules placed by Jiraiya pretending to be me. And I can't fix it until next semester."

"Oh joy!" Sakura said sarcastically.

Tsunade stared intently at them for a moment. "Are you two lesbians?"

"I LIKE PEN...mhmhmm" We can all guess what Sakura was about to say before Hinata placed her hand over her mouth once again.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Hinata hissed.

"Co-ed is fine." Hinata smiled at Tsunade.

**

* * *

**

"Let go of my leg!" Hinata yelled as she shook her leg to rid herself of her pink haired friend. "I have to go see my father!"

Hinata was trying her hardest to walk out of the school dragging her leg and a moping Sakura behind her.

"But..." Sakura stopped for a moment trying to think up a good enough excuse. When she finally found one she said in a deep manly voice, "I am your father!"

"No, you're not."

"How do you know that?" Sakura said sweetly batting her eyelashes.

Hinata sweat dropped anime style. "I don't even want to respond to that one."

"Who is going to make me breakfast? I don't even want to think about lunch, and those nasty alien meatballs." Sakura cried but continued on all the same, "You know I can't cook! The last time I did I burnt down half the kitchen!"

"I'll be coming back in a week!" Hinata grunted plainly annoyed.

"You don't even like your father, he's a jackass remember? He's also the reason you moved out!"

"I don't want to talk about it." Hinata said calmly.

"I won't let you go." Sakura said with an obvious threat in her voice. She stood then, all crazy insanity leaving her emerald eyes. She stood eye to eye with Hinata glaring at her.

"Wow, is there about to be a cat fight between two very pretty girls?" A tall boy wearing a black hoody and make-up smeared all over his face said as he walked up to the fuming girls. "If only I had some popcorn!"

Sakura looked to the boy and than to Hinata. "Hinata, is that Batman with make-up on?" Sakura looked back to the boy and poked his face.

"No Sakura, that's Kankuro." Hinata laughed slightly, all anger and worries leaving her then. She could never stay mad at her friend long. It was mentally and physically impossible.

"Oh..." Sakura smiled before she smothered Kankuro in a bear hug.

"What did I do to deserve this wonderful surprise?" Kankuro asked smiling like the big pervert he was.

"You look like batman. And Batman is kick ass!" Sakura smiled and patted him on the shoulder. His ego went from big too bigger at her words.

"Even though your make-up is crap." Sakura commented before walking away from him. He slumped over, his ego going up in flames right in front of his eyes as he cried big anime tears.

"Where is Hinata?" Sakura asked herself before doing a 360-spin looking around for her friend. "Oh shit...The gnomes got my best friend!!!" Sakura screamed.

"What am I going to do?!" She looked to Kankuro who still looked depressed and in deep thought. She ran back up to him and grabbed his collar. "What are _you_ going to do about this?"

"Um...run and hide?" He suggested.

Sakura lifted her fist prepared to hit Kankuro when all of a sudden music started playing and something started vibrating in her pants pocket. _Whisper whisper...Don't make a sound._

"Vibrator?" Kankuro asked perversely.

"You wish." She smiled at him before taking the cell phone out of her pocket. _Your bed is made...it's in the ground. _She listened to the beautiful lyrics of Billy Talent before answering it.

"Satins' palace of pain. Satin speaking!" She answered.

"Shut up Sakura. The gnomes didn't take me, so don't take it out on poor Kankuro." Hinata said at the other end of the phone.

"But...its fun!" She pouted even though she knew her friend couldn't see it.

"See you in a week! Bye." Click...

**

* * *

**

"Damnit the bitch tricked me. And you know what, it's all YOUR fault!" Sakura yelled at Kankuro pointing an accusing finger at him.

He wanted to asked what he had done, but decided against it. Instead he let her drag him back into the school.

"Okay, I'm the new girl in school. I just went to the office to find that the principal is a man pretending to be a woman. My best friend ditched me, and I'm stuck with some batman imposter with a horrible taste in make-up." Sakura ranted to herself as she walked with Kankuro to god knows where.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Kankuro asked, watching the insane girl in front of him.

"Because I can." She said offhandedly. She stopped walking for a moment and just stared into space. "I need to find Neji Hyuga."

At Sakura's abrupt stopping, Kankuro ran right into her, making her stumble and fall on her face. "Um...sorry?"

She jumped up looking suspiciously around her, eyes going everywhere. She hoped to god no one saw that and if they did Kankuro was a dead man. "Where the hell are we going anyway?" Sakura heard him ask. At his words she turned around to look at him.

"What do you mean 'were the hell are we going?' I thought you knew!

"Well I thought you knew!" Kankuro accused.

Sakura stared at him bewildered. "But I was fallowing you!"

"No, you were dragging me around like a rag doll!" He corrected.

"Just help me find the Hyuga you stupid Idiot!" She rolled her eyes and tapped her foot on the floor waiting for his answer.

"Don't through a temper tantrum on me. He's playing football outside in the yard." Kankuro commented as he lead her out of the building. Before he could do so however, he was tackled from behind in a huge hug.

"Thank you Kanky-kun!" As she said this, a blush threatened to creep up Kankuro's face, which went unnoticed by the clingy girl.

**

* * *

**

When Kankuro saidyard, one would think tiny back-yard. But no, this yard was more like a giant field filled with everything imaginable. 4 basketball quarts filled this huge patch of land. It also had a tennis quart, and a long patch of grass that 5 _shirtless_ guys were now running across passing a football around.

"Mmmm, shirtless guys!" A huge grin plastered onto Sakura's face. "Okay, which of these lovely boys is Neji?"

"Don't you know what he looks like?" Kankuro frowned at her slightly.

"Nope!" At this Kankuro dropped to the ground like a rock. She turned back to him, not paying attention to the other guys. "Are you.."

She was about to ask him if he was okay, but she was knocked to the ground, with a heavy body on top of her. The force of the fall knocking the wind out of her.

She opened her eyes and blinked a couple times to rid herself of the little birds flying around her head.

"Are you okay?" The strange form on top of her asked. Seconds later her vision came back into focus. 'There is a shirtless guy on top of me!' She thought to herself a dreamy expression on her face.

"Is she okay man?" One of the guys now coming up to them asked.

"I have no idea, Neji. She seems to be staring into space."

"Sasuke, get off of her you pervert!" the blonde boy of the group yelled. Sasuke lifted himself up off the ground careful not to touch the strange girl who just seemed to pop out of no where.

"Neji?" The pink haired girl asked still sprawled out on the ground. She expression went from dreamy to angry in in less than two seconds flat. She leapt to her feet, pointing an accusing finger at all of them.

"Which one of you is Neji?" She growled out. 4 fingers fly out pointing to the one with long brown hair and pearl white eyes.

"Do you know how long it took me to find you? My best friend leaves me alone in a strange school swarming with hot guys, and I'm stuck with the make-up wearing looser over there." She points behind her and than continues. "Do you know how long it took me to find you?"

"5 minutes, and 30 seconds." Kankuro said dryly from behind the ranting girl.

"Shut up Kankuro!"

**To be continued**

**AN: **_This is the first of many chapters to come. I don't even know how its going to end. __This story is random and its characters are very OOC. And it will only get worse here on out. Be warned._

_Oh yeah, I was going to put this story under, Sakura/Hinata. GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! (As friends). Because I can't seem to choose who should be with Hinata and who shouild be with Sakura. So I guess I'll take votes!_

_Please review and send me some support! _

_-Scream_


End file.
